Will I Only Ever Be Your Friend?
by Attharun
Summary: AU. Kira and Lacus are friends. But Kira discovered something five days ago. Now he can't get his mind off her. Will he ever tell Lacus how he feels? Or will he hide it inside him forever, till someone else takes her away? Oneshot KL & some AC at the end.


Disclaimer: Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, and whatever is related to them is not mine.

a/n: Hello, it's me once again! Surprised, huh? First I write a humor fic, and now I'm making a romance fic? Even I don't know what the hell happened. Anyway, this is my first time in romance EVER! So please don't expect this fic to be truly great. Honestly, it seems more idealistic than realistic. Please read and review. I'd really appreciate it.

Kira's POV

"Kira..." a voice called. I didn't care right then.

But what I _did_ care about was this: I had just discovered, not too long ago, that I was falling in love with my childhood friend, Lacus Clyne.

Flashback…

"_Hey, Kira!" Athrun shouted._

"_Hmm?" I said. Athrun Zala went to the spot where I was standing._

"_They just broke up…"_

"_Who? You mean, Lacus? And… that guy she was going out with?" I said. I had already forgotten the name of the person Lacus was dating. It would probably be better if I didn't know. _

_Athrun nodded. "She's probably feeling very bad now. We should go talk to her." _

"_But they've only been on for two weeks!" I said hotly. _I'm gonna beat the crap off that jerk. He doesn't have any right to hurt Lacus, _I thought._

"_Why does it seem like a big issue for you?" my best friend asked, giving me a sideways look._

"_She's my friend! Why wouldn't it be a big issue-," I said, but Athrun interrupted me._

"_You like her, don't you?"_

"_N-no, I don't," I retorted. I felt my face heating up. _Wait a minute,_ I thought._ Why am I blushing?

"_Tell me, Kira. Do you like Lacus? Yes or no?" Athrun pressed on._

"_Yes!" I answered way too quickly. I blinked._

_Athrun smirked. "Wow, you like her and you didn't even know it."_

_I was so deep in thought I almost didn't hear what Athrun said. _Do I? Do I really like her?_ I asked myself over and over again. _No, I don't like her. I love her,_ I would hear myself answer. _Why now? We've been friends since we were thirteen. We're practically in college already. How could I have been so clueless? Besides, I'm Lacus's friend, and only her friend. She'll never talk to me again if I told her how I really felt._ My thoughts were in complete disarray._

"_Kira…"_

"Mr. Yamato!" Professor Rau Le Creuset shouted.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yes, professor?"

"You seem to be transfixed in Ms. Clyne's face," Mr. Creuset said harshly. "You all know that is impolite," he added to everyone else.

I swallowed. I didn't realize that I'd been staring at Lacus's face the whole time. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow as if asking, "Really?"

"I'm asking you _again_, Mr. Yamato," Creuset snapped.

"No, no. I wasn't staring at Lacus's face. I was looking over at the banner behind her," I said quickly. _Great excuse, Yamato. Creuset will never buy that, _I thought.

"Really now?" the teacher said, looking at the banner, which said, "ALWAYS RESPECT THE TEACHER." Creuset's face contorted with rage when he saw a "dis" written before "respect".

"Thank you for noticing, Kira," he said calmly. He looked at Rusty, the resident prankster, who was snickering. "Head for Principal La Fllaga's office, I'm pretty sure you can find your way there," Creuset said.

Rusty went out with a smirk, and went out the door like he did everyday. Yes, I'm not exaggerating. Every school day he always manages to end up in the Principal's office.

BRRRIIIINNGG! The bell rang.

"Class dismissed."

I headed over to Lacus like I always did after last period. Except that I was feeling nervous. Nervous, because she'd seen me stare at her. Nervous also because maybe she'd somehow find out that I'd been thinking about her nonstop for the last five days.

"So," Lacus said in her sweet voice. "You saved the day again, huh?"

"No I didn't," I said, relieved that she wasn't weirded out by what I did.

"You sent Rusty to the Principal's office, that counts," she replied.

"Um, well, yeah, I guess," I said with a smile on my face.

"Yo, Kira!" Athrun called. "Lacus!"

"Hey, Athrun," we high-fived each other's hands.

"Hi, Athrun," Lacus smiled.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just heard that Rusty's been sent to the Principal's office… again," Athrun answered.

"Kira did it!" Lacus piped.

"No I didn't," I said again.

"Yeah he did! I thought he was staring at me for some reason, but he was really looking at the graffiti on Professor Creuset's banner!"

Athrun arched an eyebrow at me. "Typical of you, Yamato. You're the Superman of the Cosmic Era."

"Do you see a blue costume and a red cape on me?" I laughed.

"Um, the limo's here," Lacus looked at the parking lot. "Gotta go," she said a little sadly. "Bye guys!" she waved at us.

"Bye," we both said. I looked at Lacus until she was safely inside her expensive limousine. _Another reason she won't ever love me, _I thought. _She's rich, and I'm… no one._

"Did you tell her yet?" Athrun said seriously. I looked at the ground.

"You didn't," he said. He knew me all too well.

"You should tell her, man," he put an arm on my shoulder. "Yeah, maybe she doesn't feel the same, but who knows? Besides, knowing Lacus, you'd probably still be friends even if she doesn't _like_ you, you know? Better for you to tell her yourself than be embarrassed when she finds out from someone else."

"Yeah, you're right. I can't keep it in anymore. I gotta get this off my chest," I patted Athrun on the back. "You give great advice, _Love Doctor_," I added before I walked away.

* * *

Athrun's POV 

_If only that poor guy knew_, I thought. Personally, I thought that Kira was an idiot right then. I mean, come on, doesn't he ever see those glances Lacus gives him? Can't he see the happiness in her eyes whenever she's with him, and the sadness in her eyes when she has to leave? Anyone could tell that Lacus did feel something for Kira. Anyone, except Kira himself.

Flashback…

"_Lacus, there you are," I panted. She was sitting on a bench in the park. I was surprised to see the tears. "Um… I know it's hard to get over that… guy… uh, what's his name again?"_

"_Jake," Lacus said. "But Athrun, _I_ broke up with him."_

_It took me at least three seconds to make sense of what she just said._

"_You… Why?"_

"_I love someone else," she said, more to herself than to me._

"_What?" I almost yelled. _Kira's going to… I don't know, maybe kill himself if he finds out, _I thought._

"_Kira…" Lacus mumbled as more tears started to fall._

No way,_ I thought._

"_Please, Athrun… Don't tell him," she looked up at me._

"_Don't worry, I won't," I assured her, and handed her my hanky to dry her tears with.

* * *

_

Kira's POV

I walked to Lacus's mansion. It wasn't far, and I was used to going to her house. I did it almost everyday. I hung my head, and a million thoughts started flooding into my head.

_Lacus, I need to talk to you about something, _I practiced. _We'll always be friends no matter what, right? Well, there's something I have to tell you, but it might affect our friendship._

"No! That's not right," I said angrily. "There's no chance you're gonna tell her, Yamato. You're a wimp. You won't get to pull this off," I muttered.

_But I have to tell her,_ I thought desperately.

"Haro! Haro!"

I looked up. I didn't notice that I was in Lacus's house already.

The pink Haro was jumping up and down. "Kira! Kira!" it chanted in its mechanical voice.

"Come on, Haro, let's get inside," I said.

I pressed the button on the speaker beside the big, elegant-looking gate.

"Um… Hi, it's me, Kira," I said.

Lacus's butler was on the TV screen.

"Oh, Mr.Yamato. Come in. Ms. Clyne will see you shortly."

The gate opened. I held Haro as I walked in.

Lacus rushed to meet me. "Kira!" she greeted. "And Haro! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hi, Lacus," I grinned slowly.

"I'm so glad you came by, Kira. There's something you've got to see," Lacus told me.

She took my hand and led me to the garden. I suddenly felt nervous again.

"Look. The sunset looks great today," she marveled. I noticed that she didn't let go of my hand. Maybe she…

_No, it's just a friendly gesture. She can't… but what if…?_ I shook off my thoughts.

"Kira?"

"I-It's beautiful," I answered. _But it will never be as beautiful as you are, Lacus,_ I added silently. I sighed.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Lacus let go of my hand so she could read the emotion my eyes were showing.

"Nothing, nothing," I answered, looking away.

"Don't lie, Kira, please. I know you," she said.

I faced her again. "Um, Lacus, if I told you that I know someone who likes you, how would you take it?" I asked.

"Well, it depends on who the guy is, really. But I'd be really happy if that guy turned out to be the one _I_ liked," she smiled sadly.

"Is that why you broke up with…?"

"Jake," Lacus replied.

"So, who's this guy?" I said bleakly. My heart was getting crushed inside. _She likes someone else…_ I bit my lip to hold back my tears.

Lacus looked like she regretted to say what she did. She avoided my gaze.

"Please tell me," I asked gently.

"You'll never come near me ever again if I told you," she lowered her head.

I turned her around. I was taken aback when I saw her eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't care who he is, Lacus," I told her. She started crying on my shoulder. I held her head and started to stroke her hair.

"It's you, Kira! It's you," her voice was muffled, but I heard her. My whole world was singing. My heart was whole again.

"Me?" I couldn't say anything. All I did was hug her tight.

* * *

Athrun's POV 

I dragged Cagalli Yula Atha with me to Lacus's house. "Come on, we don't wanna miss the free show!"

"What free show?" she demanded.

Before she could say anything else, I dove under her legs and before she knew it, she was sitting on my back, and I was holding her legs with both hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cagalli yelped. She held on to my shoulders for support.

"Hold on," I said, and ran as fast as I could-with Cagalli on my back-to our destination. Luckily, we got there in about thirty seconds. I let her off and proceeded to drag her all the way to the garden.

"Woah…" was all she could manage as she watched Kira and Lacus kiss each other passionately.

"_That's_… our free show," I stopped to catch my breath.

"Two-I mean, _four_-can play at this game!" Cagalli said.

"What are you talking a-," I was cut off when Cagalli kissed me. My eyes widened, but slowly closed as I kissed her back while holding her cheek with my palm.

She pulled away suddenly, and said, "Hey, Athrun, just so you know, um…" she was as red as ever. "I-,"

"-Love you too, Cagalli," I said simply as I pulled her in for another kiss.

A while later I pulled away because I noticed that a pair of eyes was staring at us. Kira was smirking, and Lacus was smiling very brightly.

Cagalli and I both blushed in a particular shade of crimson.

a/n: Whew! I'm glad that was over! Please review! Pleaseohplease!


End file.
